1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring harness and a coaxial wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a coaxial wire having an internal conductor, an internal insulator which is provided on an outer periphery of the internal conductor, and a sheath covering an outer periphery of the external conductor has been proposed. In the coaxial wire of this type, by interrupting exterior noises by the external conductor, superposition of the noises on the data which are transmitted through the internal conductor is prevented (Reference should be made, for example, to JP-A-2010-186722, JP-A-2009-146704, JP-A-2012-119231 and JP-A-2012-138285).
By the way, when a wiring harness is formed using the coaxial wire and the other wire, in case where the coaxial wire is arranged near the wire having an insulator which contains a plasticizer (for example, a PVC wire), as the other wire, the plasticizer contained in the PVC wire may be volatilized under high temperature environment and transferred to the coaxial wire, in some cases. In this case, there is such possibility that dielectric constant of the internal insulator is enhanced due to the plasticizer which is transferred to the coaxial wire, and shielding performance of the coaxial wire is deteriorated.
On the other hand, even in case where the coaxial wire is used alone, the sheath of the coaxial wire contains the plasticizer, in some cases. This plasticizer is transferred to the coaxial wire under the high temperature environment, in the same manner as described above, and may be a cause for deterioration of the shielding performance of the coaxial wire.